Minus One
by Magic Kaito
Summary: Oneshot for now What would happen if one person didn't show up at a certain point in the show? A lot of trouble, that's what.


Minus One

AN: This came to me a while ago and I wrote it, but it's just been sitting on my computer and rotting, so I decided to go ahead and post it. Basically it has to do with one character not being there at a certain time in the series. It's kind of weird (not as weird as _Everybody Loves Raven_, fortunately) and pretty short, but I like it. Oh yes! I don't own Teen Titans. Hee hee, I'm watching it right now. Yay first episode!

* * *

Starfire entered the main room of Titans Tower, followed by the other members of the team. They had just returned from an interesting outing at a local amusement park, where not only had Starfire learned that not all types of cotton were inedible and Raven had gotten a giant chicken, but their resident alien had also nearly been carried away by a strange, squid-like, pink robot.

Starfire had seemed very happy since her friends had rescued her from whatever being had attacked. "Come, friends!" she exclaimed the moment they passed the door, while she twirled farther ahead. "I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting 'The Poem of Gratitude!' All six thousand verses!"

The other looked incredibly scared while the sound of a car hitting the brakes was heard.

"Verse one:" Starfire began, standing in front of them and seeming to glow as she smiled. 'Oh, how wonderful it is for...'"

"Uh, Starfire," Robin interrupted, he and the others wondering how they could get out of this, "how long are these verses, exactly?"

"Each verse is precisely five minutes long!" she exclaimed, causing the others to make very strange faces. "Continuing: 'Oh, how wonderful it is for one to have such great friends, That...'"

_Two weeks later_

The interior of Titans Tower seemed very grey and unkempt. Starfire stood in front of the blank TV, still speaking, while the other Titans were sprawled on the couch. Robin looked like he had just run seven marathons in a row, Beast Boy would occasionally twitch but otherwise stared blankly into the void, Raven looked like her all ready fragile mental state (due to containing her psychic powers) had completely deteriorated, and Cyborg was staring at the gradually decreasing power meter on his arm, silently saying, "Any time now... You can run out any time now..."

"Verse 4032:" Starfire continued, still wearing the same smile she had on that night that seemed very long ago. Oh, so long ago...

"Um, Starfire?" Robin finally managed to stammer out. "I, uh, hate to interrupt you, but none of us have gotten any food or rest in weeks. Besides, half the city has burned down and the other half is under the mind control of a tiny green alien and we haven't been able to take any of the distress calls."

"And I have to go to the bathroom!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Do you think we could take a break?" Robin asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Starfire suddenly looked like she was being fueled by one continuous bolt of lightening. "What!" she exclaimed, her face full of rage, all though Robin was the only one with enough mental activity left to react. "You do not wish to have my gratitude? Very well, my former comrades. I will not associated with those who do not except the simple grateful thanks of another!"

With that, she stormed out of the room and did not return.

The other four sat in the same places for a few moments more.

"Well, at least she stopped talking," Raven finally said, looking at the three Titans who were left.

"Yeah," Robin sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to find another teammate now."

Beast Boy finally blinked and leaned forward. "I'll call the paper about the ad," he groaned, while forcing himself to stand up while every joint in his body popped. "But first, the bathroom's mine!"

"Do you know how many weeks of meditation it's going to take in order for me to get my powers back under control?" Raven said, also standing up and getting ready to head to her room for the next several days for some quiet.

"Hey, Cyborg?" Robin asked, managing to lean forward and look at his friend who was still staring at his arm. "Are you okay?"

Cyborg continued to watch his power meter, still saying, "You can run out any time now!"

"I think he's lost it," Raven replied, heading out of the room. "See ya later."

Robin threw himself backwards on the couch. "What could we have done to stop this?" he thought as the emergency alarm went off for the two hundredth time and once again went unanswered.

* * *

AN: There you go. Another weird Titans fic from me. As of now, it's just this one-shot, but if response is good enough, I may or may not make this into a collection of stories like this, i.e. things that would happen if one character was missing. I have some ideas, all based on the first two seasons (I said it was old! Plus, I haven't seen much of the other ones). It just all depends on what you say. And my schedule. I also want to credit my friend Kassie for the bathroom lines. I actually managed to remember that it was her idea even though I wrote this ages ago. 


End file.
